Life as i knew it
by secerts-behind-my-eyes
Summary: My name is Olivia Riddle. I'm starting my 4th year at Hogwarts as i try and find a way to navigate through my life.


The snake red eyes looked at me once more from the left while the emerald green eyes I've come to know looked at me from the right. Both men had their wands raised at each other but for the first time they didn't have their eyes on the other. Both eyes rested on me in the middle for once.

"Daughter, please come here and join your proper spot on my side. All will be forgiven and those who have brought you will be punished." Voldemort said with a snake like smile.

"Olivia, I trusted you! We know this isn't you! Don't do this to us. Please" Harry said breaking on the last word.

My eyes started to sting holding the tears in my eyes. I looked at Harry with a pleading look. "Harry, I'm so sorry. Forgive me someday." The look on his face broke my heart more than he could ever imagine.

I think I need to rewind a little.

Today is my birthday, August 21th. I was sitting in front of my mirror finishing getting ready for my 14th birthday. I normally hated staring at myself for so long. My bright blue eyes and honey brown hair were the only parts of me that were my mother on the outside. The rest of me looked like the spitting image of my father before he changed. My mother, Lydia Harrison, Married Tom Riddle as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts. My mother was obsessed with the power and the cause my father had. I know some of the things they had done. To an extent. I am though as some put it 'a disgrace to Slytherin himself.' My mother would never tell me this. I'm sure if my father knew though, he'd have no problem with it. When I walked over to my window I could see a bright red Phoenix in the distance coming towards me.

"Well what could he want today Fawkes? There's water and snacks in the corner if you'd like." I said before flipping over the unmarked envelope.

_Dear ,_

_As we discussed before, Term starts September 1__st__. If you needed housing beforehand I can arrange as needed. Please keep the portkey as needed. It will bring you to my office tonight at 7pm if you choose. Let me know if anything were to change. _

_Albus_

A small silver chain slide out of the envelope and felt cold in my hands. I was leaving finally. I was branded when I was born and I had no intention of following through with it ever. I've been homeschooled my whole life and I needed a way to escape. My mother knows I wanted to go to Hogwarts. She seems supportive to an extent. She thinks me being in my proper house would do good finally. I'll take what I can get. I went down the stairs to the kitchen to see breakfast out for me.

"Happy Birthday ! Master has left breakfast for you, She will be gone until late tonight she says." The house elf squeaked. I've lost count of them anymore. We have 10 of them running around the manor I think. They disappear so fast anymore but, I learned to stop questioning where.

I started tapping my fingers on the table while I started to think of what I could spend the day doing now. If I got desperate I could go to the Malfoys early, I hated them just as much though. I figured they'd be getting ready for the Quidditch World Cup though. My mother was set on having me attend with the Malfoys as a present to me. I wasn't into Quidditch that much to be honest, but the thought of leaving for a little bit was vary tempting to say the least.

Thankfully most people in the wizarding didn't know my fathers previous name. It had made it easier for us to go about our lives more normally. That's what my mother says at least. When the war ended she pretend to have been help captive. Got off scot free lucky for her.

"Thanks, I'll think I will spend the day on the grounds then." I said pushing away the food. I looked at my watch to see it was just after 11 am. Great. I spent the rest of the day exploring the grounds and just enjoying the sun on my skin for once. I don't tan normally but it was nice to see my skin darken a shade by the time I went in. It was almost 7 when I say on my bed holding the necklace. It was a bit later I felt that familiar tug behind my navel.

"Ms. Riddle, its always a pleasure to see you." Dumbledore said standing up from his desk to shake my hand.

"Hello Albus, the pleasure is mine. Nice to see you in good health I hope?" I said with a smile sitting down. I always loved visiting Dumbledore. When I was 8 years old I got lost in a little town by the Malfoys. When I stopped paying attention I finally ran into someone. Instead of being mad Dumbledore went on my level asking if I was alright.

_"__Little one, what is your name? Did you loose someone?" He said happily looking at me with his blue eyes over his moon spectacle. It was the first moment I ever felt in my life of true serenity and trust._

_"__I'm not suppose to say my name. I lost and Draco somewhere." I said a little shaky still. Dumbledore looked at me with little surprise._

_"__Well my name is Albus Dumbledore. How about I help you find and his son then?" Dumbledore took my little hand in his as he helped me find where I should be. _

_"__My name is Olivia. My mom always told me not to talk to strangers though." I said suddenly." Dumbledore stopped walking and looked at me a little strangely._

_"__My dear Olivia, it is nice to meet you. Your mother has taught you well then. You must be Lynda Harpers daughter correct?" He said with a smile. I shook my head a little. He couldn't be all bad if he knew my mother could he?_

_"__I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Dumbledore said with a smile. I could hear shouting in the distance of my name. "I think this is where we part today. It was a pleasure to meet you ." He said as he pushed me towards Draco screaming for me. _

"Of course. This is an exciting time. You will be starting school soon. is okay with this arrangement officially?" Dumbledore said sitting down. I've been seeing Dumbledore since I received my first Hogwarts letter. He was the first person who took an interest in me and wasn't scared of my heritage. He was the first person who told me about my father. I had always assumed somethings, but the truth was more sinister than the thoughts I had. Normally I came along with Serves Snape, he was my home-schooling teacher. Lately I had been coming by portkey. My dark mark was slowly getting darker by the days. I was thankful to not have one as big as the others, but I still wore sleeves to hide the hideous thing.

"We can word it that way yes. Mother thinks it will help me see the world more clearly of course." I said with a smile. I was extremely nervous for school.

"Of course, that is something we may handle when the time comes. Until then let us not dwell on it. Have you heard anything yet?" Dumbledore said with a faint frown.

"No, No one knows where they are still. But I know he is still alive. I can feel it in my mark. I'd be surprised if Serves couldn't by now either. I know my mother still plans some fun tomorrow at the World Cup."

"Yet that is not what is truly bothering you is it? You should be happy on your birthday after all." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I'm more at a point of wishing this was over. I have a feeling she will be gone the rest of the summer soon anyways." I added with a sigh.

"I haven't heard of anything if that was what you were thinking. I more so called you here tonight to ask if you'd like to be sorted now." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I would love to! But why now?" I asked as he brought the raggedy hat over to my head. As soon as it was placed on my head I couldn't see the headmaster portraits above anymore.

_"__ahhhh, I've been waiting for you …. I see lots of courage and cunning…..I couldn't deny you being the heir of Slytherin though could I?...Yet I see such a thirst to prove yourself…..The knowledge you have alone also…Yet he compassion and loyalty here?...Difficult Difficult…..I see you wish a different path?...The prophecy might be right…It should be GRYFFINDOR" _ Suddenly the world was light again.

"Curious indeed Ms. Riddle. Yet you were not placed in Slytherin." Dumbledore said after setting the hat down.

"I'm sorry sir, but what prophecy?" It was quite for a while. I could only stare at the white hair man.

"Ms. Riddle, I did call you here tonight for things other than to sort you and say Happy Birthday after all. Have I ever told you the truth of what happened the night that your father disappeared?" I've waited for so long to hear the truth. I knew of little but what he did. My mother told me he was away saving the wizarding world.

"When your father was at his height of power he went after one family in hiding at the time, the Potters. He killed James Potter and then went after Lilly Potter. Then he turned his wand on Little Harry Potter who was nothing more than just a baby. Instead of facing the same fate, he somehow survived the killing curse. The spell though did hit your father and drained him of most of his powers that night. He has tried a few other times in the last few years to come back and take out Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said quietly. It was more information than anyone has ever given me before. It was a strange fret to know that someone out there was able to do what others were not.

"Albus, Is Harry okay then? Why did Voldemort go after him and his family?" I had so many questions going through my head.

"Ms. Riddle, I will promise to tell you someday, but that day is not today unfortunately. Mr. Potter is well as can be. He in in your year and house. I thought you should know his history as it ties into yours." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Then Sir, what Prophecy did the sorting hat mean? Why was I put into Gryffindor also, I mean it has to be a mistake right?"

"The sorting hat never makes a mistake. I don't know about a prophecy, but I can find out I'm sure someday Ms. Riddle. I will say it is curious that that you were place in Gryffindor house and not Slytherin. The house of not only your family but the house your parents were both in. Let this be something you'd reflect on. I know this is something you struggle with this." Dumbledore said all knowing. The man always knew me so well.

"Sir, what will I tell my mother?" I shuddered at the thought. My mother was not shy to punishment.

" Mrs. Riddle doesn't need to know until term starts. Alas I think I've kept you here longer then I should've have. You should take the same portkey back. It was your birthday gift. It belonged to your great grandmother. She left it in my care before her passing long ago." Dumbledore said with a twinkle. I looked over at his clock to see it was almost midnight. I picked up my necklace to see the familiar snake with ruby red eyes hanging on it.

"Albus, it was a pleasure I hope I see you soon and thank you." I said with a smile before the pull came and I was back in my room again. I had just set down my necklace when there was a knock on my door.

"Olivia are you still up?" My mother said opening the door.

"Of course mother. How was your day?" I said as I already had changed into my pjs. She came and sat on my bed with a box and envelope in hand.

"Happy Birthday dear. I hope you don't mind I was out. I do have a surprise though. You will be going to the World Cup tomorrow with the Malfoys!" She said excitedly. Quidditch was never my favorite.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it. Do I have to camp there though?" I said with a slight grimace. My mom laughed. When my mom relaxed a little I could always see the beauty she once was before was before taking on the other side.

"No dear, unless of course the match goes on you should then! I bought you some things for it! Then this is from your father also. You should get some sleep though, you need to be at Malfoy Manor at noon. I'm so proud of you. I'll see you soon sweetie." She said ruffling my head and leaving my room. It was the first time after she left I really looked around my room and felt so out of place.

My room was a true testament to Salazar. It was covered in green and silver from the walls to the carpet to my pillows. It felt like a betrayal now knowing I wasn't gone to be wearing these colors soon. Yet a part of me was thrilled for the change. I couldn't wait to start school.

I opened my box to see a new pair of jeans and a new tank top for team Ireland. It also had new tennis shoes and a new strap for my wand. I was starting to get a little excited. I got up to start looking for a light hoodie for tomorrow but the envelope was sitting on my bed waiting for me to open.

_My dearest Olivia,_

_I am so sorry I am unable to be here for this momentous birthday. Soon you will be done with your schooling and ready to join me on my right side. You will find your true potential this coming year and come into your magic perfectly. Soon you will learn more about our family and out future that can come. Until we can meet soon my dear._

_Your father_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it out. There are moments are making this easier on myself.

I took one last look in the mirror before I went to bed. Today was one step closer to being free. Now I just needed to be sure this is what I wanted.


End file.
